


Lost Boys

by Gayfanatic1203



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, JJ has trust issues, Lonely Topper, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Redeemed Topper Thornton, Secret Relationship, Sensitve JJ, Slow Burn, lonely jj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfanatic1203/pseuds/Gayfanatic1203
Summary: “ Dude? I thought it was like already established that we don’t speak to each other while we are here. We don’t even like each other.”“Well maybe I wanna change that. Maybe I don’t wanna just sit in silence anymore. Maybe I wanna get to know you.” Topper spoke in a hurry wanting JJ to hear every word. In return he receives an unimpressed stare.“Top—““Just hear me out okay.” He interrupts. “It’s clear as day that we are both hurt, damaged..., lost. Let’s be lost together.”
Relationships: JJ Maybank/Topper Thornton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> A story of Two Lost Boys that are ready to be found. 
> 
> (FKA -Comfortable With You-) 
> 
> I was listening to Troye Sivan ~ Lost Boy as I was working on the story last night and it made sense they are both lost in numerous ways that’s how I came up with the new title. I think it fits better then the previous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a one shot. Don’t know if it’s going to be multiple one shots I haven’t decided. But what I wanna know is... does anyone else see the potential is these characters JJ and Topper? Like I see a lot of potential within them and like I can see a relationship built off of that. Either way enjoy this epilogue... while I enjoy creating this story.

It’s been 3 months since John B and Sarah’s disappearance. I think I’m still the only one on this island that has not come to terms that they supposedly died. Hypocritical? I know, after all the crap I gave John B about thinking Big John was out there still alive, I feel like I shouldn’t even be allowed to have hope. But if it’s one thing I learned from John B is even in the darkest moments of your life hope is all you have. Hope will keep you grounded and driven. So yes I have hope that my best friend did not die for nothing. I have hope… that, that bastard Ward Cameron will pay for his crimes. I have hope that I’ll see John B and Sarah again. I have hope this loneliness will end. 

I’d say at this moment of my life, I’ve never felt more lonely. It’s agony.

Think about this for a sec, you spend the better part of your life around people that you love and cherish, in a snap of your finger it’s all gone, as if it never existed. A fading memory if you will. It’s painful. Maybe not as physically painful as getting the crap kicked out of you by your dad… but emotionally I’d say it’s about the same wavelength. 

Granted… I do have Pope and Kie, but nobody likes a third wheel just as much as nobody likes being one, and I don’t wanna make it seem like I’m jealous or petty because I’m happy for them, but some moments are meant for all of us and some are meant for just them. So Just like everyone in the OBX I’ve had to adjust, got myself a hobby. Writing. 

I know who would’ve thought that I would begin journaling? And why now? With all the hectic shit that has gone on in my life it takes my best friend disappearing for me to start writing down my deep and dark thoughts.

So here I am sitting at “The Boneyard” on a chilly Wednesday night in November next to my little self made campfire writing about how I hope to see The Phantom again. Hoping that I would see John B and Sarah cruise up out of nowhere returning home. Just like any other night, but tonight is mildly different. 

It’s not just me at the boneyard apparently and it also seems like I’m not the only one that’s suffering from being lonely.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ lets all of his emotions build up and eventually he explodes and unfortunately Topper is the one who gets burned.

**Thursday, November 19, 2020**

**__ **

_Alright, so as I am riding the bus this morning to school something has been weighing down on my mind heavy. It’s been two weeks since that weird night between Topper and I. Discovering that I’m not the only one in the OBX suffering in silence is kind of enlightening. To know that I’m not the only one putting on a façade for the people around me kind of makes me feel like I’m not so damn alone._

_Now do not get me wrong I was very wary... I’m sitting there and here he comes with his stupid kook face just staring at me. Not gonna lie I was expecting us to throw down because I thought he was still pissed off about his boat but that didn’t happen. By the look of his face he looked lost or broken. And I know that look all too well, it’s been staring back at me from a mirror for that past 16 years._

_From that look I knew that it was okay to let down my guard. We’ve come to some sort of silent mutual agreement that we find some type of comfort within each other. For the past two weeks, we would meet at The Boneyard just to sit around each other barely even sharing words to one another besides the occasional “Hey Man.” “What’s up, bro?” “Is that enough to start a fire?”_

_We would sit there for hours every other day. I would write and listen to music he would just be there. I’ve even learned to predict his emotions based off of what he decided to that day. If he decided to draw in the sand and listen to music he was just bored and didn’t want to be alone. If he was just comfortable he’d bring a towel and lay on it and just star at the sky all day and listen to the waves. If he was angry or sad he would just stare endlessly into the fire. Who would’ve thought it was something that I actually needed. But I won’t be letting him know that._

JJ certainly didn’t expect to get ambushed soon as he steps of the bus to enter the school building. In seconds he is confined in a headlock and the aroma of Irish Spring body wash makes his eyes water and causes him to gag, he hates it. A pinch to his attackers ribcage grants him release and a girlish squeal.

“Dude, you reek.” JJ is in a gagging fit right now and Causes Pope to check himself for any bad body orders.

“Dude, I showered this morning. I smell great.” Pope says still sniffing himself not paying any mind to any of the stares he was receiving.

“Pope, no you don’t you smell like an old person. What is that Irish Spring?” He asks hoping to see if he would catch Pope in a lie.

“Yeah, It’s my dads.” JJ rolls his eyes and proceeds to walk inside the building with a confused Pope tailing behind him. For one who is extremely book smart a lot of things go right over his head he thinks to himself.

“Anyways bro, where have you been? Like Kie is always asking about you. We barely see you anymore.” JJ has always known that this conversation was going to come up sooner or later luckily he’s prepared himself with an abundance of lies.

“Nothing really to be honest.” He replies as they approach their respective lockers. “I’ve just been kind of busy with homework and stuff is all.” He easily fabricates while proceeding to open his locker.

“Since when do you care about school?” Pope scoffs earning a slight chuckle from JJ.

“When I realized it’s gonna take more then just my pretty face to wife up your mom, Pope.” He teases earning a sarcastic laugh from his friend. As he is rummaging though his locker he sees a folded up piece of paper with his name on it. While trying to conceal it he opens it up and reads it.

‘ _Boneyard tonight?’_ JJ quickly pockets the bits without Pope’s knowledge being as he is grabbing all of the things needed for the first couple of classes. 

“Comedian. Anyways it’s mandatory that you hang out with us tonight. Kie said her dad has some new stuff in the menu she wants us all to try and I don’t know about you but I never turn down free food.” Pope says grabbing the last of his things and closes his locker.

“Kie’s Dad still doesn’t hate us does he?” JJ questions in confusion. It’s no secret that Mr. Carrera has no love lost towards the his daughters friends. If it were up to him Kie would have no association with JJ or Pope.

“No he’s eased up on us when he realized that me and her are a couple and after John B… you know.”

“Escaped to Yucatán?” JJ interrupts with an assertive nod closing his locker and begins to make his way through the halls.

“Riiighhtt… Yucatán.” Pope skeptically repeats while follow JJ.

“And honestly.” JJ ignores Pope’s skeptical demeanor. “That’s extremely shocking. Considering the fact that I thought he wanted to kill John B that time he bailed him out. Every chance he gets he always tells Kie to find better friends.” He chuckles.

“Yeah but once she has her mind made up. It’s best to go with the flow. I feel like that would be in everyone’s best interest.” Pope says and JJ nods in agreement. They both know an angry Kie is the worst Kie. The warning bell rings signaling class will be starting in two minutes and Pope’s first class is all the way on the other side of the building.

“Okay so yeah. Me, You, The Wreck, after school.” Pope says hurrying off into the crowd of his fellow Pogue classmates. With Pope a good distance away, JJ peaks at his note again as he makes his way to his History class.

Classes are ran normally and JJ simply exists through every single one of them nursing a Monster energy drink just to stay awake through all of them. By the end of third period with a full bladder JJ is making his way to the bathroom.

JJ does his business, washes and dries his hands and is on his way out when someone else is on their way in. JJ’s cheeks become rosy as the sight of OBX resident Kook, Topper. Topper’s face pales at sight of JJ, neither of them were prepared for seeing each other outside of _The Boneyard_

“Hey.” Topper speaks breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Hey.” JJ responds uncomfortably.

“Uh…. Did you get my note?”

“Yes. I got your note.” JJ responds turning his gaze to the bathrooms blue tiled floor. The irony in the situation is killing him due to the fact that when it’s just them with each other they are comfortable with each other.

“Oh okay… Uh.. Will I see you later?” Topper questions timidly.

“Don’t know.” JJ shrugs nonchalantly. “Suppose to be meeting up with Pope and Kie tonight.” He continues as he is making his way to the door.

“Oh okay, I um, I-I guess some oth-“

“Yeah don’t hold you breathe.” JJ interrupts exiting the bathroom leaving Topper hurt and confused as he speed walks away from the bathroom.

The school day finally ends after a grueling four more hours and due to skipping lunch he was very glad to be walking alongside Pope on their way to The Wreck. Although he was excited to see Kie, JJ could not get over the awkwardness he encountered with Topper. He can’t lie and say he doesn’t feel a little bad but Topper did kind insert himself into JJ’s life. And hey, just because JJ didn’t feel like being a asshole to Topper within those two weeks of simply existing together doesn’t mean he’s that kooks friend.

“Are you even listening to me?” Pope interrupts JJ’s thoughts. JJ looks over and smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry Man, I’ve just been having stuff heavy on my mind is all, nothing major.” Pope skeptically eyes him.

“Anyways, I was talking about trying the Seafood Lasagna. Kie said it’s her favorite, and they also have new lemon cake and rainbow cake.” JJ face scrunches up due to him never being a fan anything lemon. But the rainbow cake sounds scrumptious.

When they arrive at The Wreck, they spot Kie already in her Pogue wear setting up the table. JJ was at least hoping to make fun of her and her _elite kook_ uniform.

“Fun day at the Kook Academy, Babes?” JJ spoke announcing their arrival with Pope giggling beside him.

“ _Fun day at the Kook Academy.”_ Kie mocks without turning around to look at them. “ I spend majority of my day in that hell hole let’s pretend it doesn’t exist whilst we are here thank you.” Pope walks up behind her and gives Kie a back hug and kisses her cheek making her smile and JJ gag.

“Come on, no Pogue in Pogue macking today. I didn’t sign up for a tricycle ride I signed up for the free new things.” JJ says taking a seat at their usual table. Kie shrugs Pope of with a smile and smiles while Pope raises his hand across his heart and feigns heartbreak.

“JJ I feel like it’s been a minute since I’ve seen you. You just up and disappear out of nowhere these last couple of weeks. Whenever I would ask Pope, how’ve you been, he couldn’t really tell me. So how are you?” Kie asks while walking towards the kitchen and brings out all of the new things that hit the menu for them to try with Pope helping her.

“Honestly, I’ve just been working and trying to focus on school.” He lies.

“You know we women have this thing called intuition. It’s like a hunch kind off.” Kie says as she starts getting styrofoam cups and grabbing sodas for all of them.

“I know what intuition is.” He says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh great. Wonderful. My intuition is telling me that you’re lying. But being the great friend that I am, I’m not going to pry about it. Instead I’m just going to stalk you, watch your every move to make sure you’re not doing anything stupid.” She says looking JJ straight in the eye making him flustered.

“It’s JJ, it’s hard for him not to do anything stupid.” Pope says sitting down at the table while JJ picks up a ketchup packet and flings it at Pope hitting square in the forehead.

“That’s what you get.” Kie says pointing at Pope before returning her serious gaze to JJ. “I’m serious JJ. We’ve all gone through too much these last couple of months and after everything kind of died down you disappeared. No text, no calls, no Instagram posts nothing. I’ve been severely worried. Is it your dad, JJ?” She says.

“No Kie, it’s no-. Listen, I’m fine. There is nothing going on I’m fine. Where is the seafood lasagna Pope was talking about?” He questions trying to divert the topic of discussion. But with Kie it’s never that easy.

“Just come to us if something is wrong. Please I’ve already lost a best friend under different circumstances, but I can’t lose another.” She says reaching over to squeeze his hand letting him know she is there.

“I’m fine.” Kie eventually lets it go and starts to enjoy the fact they are all together. They all spent hours eating, laughing, reminiscing as if they’ve never missed a beat. But nobody ever truly addresses the elephant in the room.

“I miss them.” Pope speaks up shifting the vibe.

“Yeah I do, too. Me and Sarah really hit it off. Despite the fact I wasn’t for it at first, I’m glad John B pushed us in that boat together. We needed that. God, John B is literally one of a kind. He kept us all together, he was the glue for all of us.” Kie voices as she begins to tear up.

“Guys we will see them again. They are just laying low. Stop talking about them like they’re dead.” JJ irritably spoke up causing both look up at him. Kie with concern and Pope with disbelief.

“I didn’t mean to make it sound like that.” He defends.

“Well you did. Guys, we are going to see them again okay. It’s only been three months, if we were on the run do you think everything will blow over in that short amount of time?” He said standing up and slightly raising his voice.

“JJ I get it, you’re angry.” Kie rose up from her seat to be in eye level with JJ. “We are all angry and upset. The fact that Ward and Rafe are still free living lavish in that fucking palace infuriates me. But that doesn’t mean we should take it out on each other.”

JJ has known for a while now that anything could set him off. With everything that has been built up inside of him it was bound to happen, he just wished it didn’t have to happen with them.

“JJ talk to us.” Pope says from behind Kie. JJ ultimately decided it is too much for him and he hasn’t fully grasped control of his emotions yet. He grabs his stuff and rushes out the backdoor and high tails it. He can hear both Kie and Pope calling for his name but he doesn’t stop. Block after block he’s running with no destination set. Paying no mind to the direction he is running to. He just feels like he needs to get away.

With a vision so blurry due to the midnight sky and his eyes filling with tears JJ failed to see a dark grey Jeep coming from his right and nearly hits him. A loud screech breaks JJ of his haze and he turns to see said Jeep breaking to avoid hitting him. JJ flinches and closes his eyes and waits to be run over but it never comes.

“JJ?” He opens his eyes to see a frantic and concerned Topper getting out of the car. ‘ _What the hell?’_ JJ thinks time himself.

“Dude, you are literally every FUCKING where.” He says glaring at Topper.

“I was on my way home from The Boneyard.” _‘Course he was’_ JJ thought. “Were you on your way there?” Topper asked and JJ thought he saw a hopeful look in Topper’s eye.

“Why? Did you want to be there too? What exactly did you think you were getting out of this?” JJ jabs intending to hurt his feelings, a attempting to push away anything merely good out of his life.

“Why are you being like this?” JJ’s glare intensifies and all of his emotions or going out of control. 

“ I DON’T TRUST YOU.” Topper flinches at the sudden raise of his voice. “What? You thought because I didn’t cuss you out any of those times you decided to show up looking comfort that we would be friends?” JJ can see that his words are cutting Topper deep.

“I thou-“

“YOU THOUGHT WRONG.” He interrupts. “What is it? Oh I know, you go to the Pogue school now so you thought let me try to be friends with them it’s not like I attempted to kill John B and jump Pope for fucking beers.” Topper looks to the ground ashamed and JJ can’t stop himself. He knows at least Topper had gone through some stuff for him to be there person he is now but JJ simply doesn’t care at the moment.

“Let me tell you something Topper.” JJ slowly approaches Tooper as he still looks down to the ground ashamed. “I don’t know what you’ve gone through these last couple of months. Maybe it’s your bruised ego cause Sarah left your ass for someone better or maybe you realized you’re dreary existence is absolutely meaningless. But nonetheless, I’m not your friend.”

“I don’t find your presence anything other then annoying.” _Lie._

_“_ I don’t know if it was the way I looked that day but I didn’t need you there or any other time you decided to show up.” _Lie._

_“_ If I’ve given you any type of indication that me being quiet why you sat there during whatever you were going through was ok. You’re sadly mistaken bro.” _Lie._ JJ just continued to hit Topper where it hurt with every lie. He knew himself that he felt like Topper out of all people understood him but he just doesn’t want to accept his reality.

“I get it.” Topper raises his to look up into JJ eyes. JJ can see every a mixture of emotions are trailing behind with that single look.

“Do you?”

“I won’t bother you anymore. I uh…. I’m sorry.” Topper makes his way to his car but instead of hopping in and driving away he reaches in and grabs a Salmon colored hoodie. A hoodie that JJ knew all too well. “ I wanted to give this to you, I don’t know if you have any mementos of him or not. But I figured I’d give this to you because you uh… you lost him.” He hands JJ the hoodie and goes back to his Jeep and drives away. Leaving JJ guilty, broken,… and lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter one. I decided to make this into like a couple of chapters because at the rate I was going and with everything I was trying to do, if it would’ve been one chapter it would’ve taken forever lol. I hope you guys all enjoy part 1


	3. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is given some revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the long awaited chapter 2 to Lost Boys. Believe it or not writing this chapter was hard. I started a week after the first chapter was out and I was struggling. I changed it at least 3 times because the other drafts didn’t fit well then there was also the fuckery of this world. I’ was protesting and just looking through twitter seeing the shenanigans the police brutality it was all just too much. But nonetheless I finished the chapter and here you all go.

Chapter 2.

**Saturday November 21, 2020**

_Okay so I feel pretty bad. Once again I’ve managed to hurt the people who have shown me more care for me then my father ever could. I’d like to think I’m a pretty decent guy that has minor fuck ups… but honestly there is no excuse for the way I treated Topper. Clearly these last couple of months have really taken a toll on him and I don’t even really know why….._

JJ hurries through the hotel’s kitchen back door and rushes towards the employee lounge to retrieve his work uniform from his personal locker only to not see it there. ‘ _Shit.’_ He thinks to himself. He is already running late this morning and the last thing he needs is to be chewed out by his boss for coming to work not in uniform.

He rummages through other lockers in hopes find anything remotely similar to the hotels uniform unbeknownst to another presence was entering the employee lounge.

“Sweetie?” JJ jolts from the surprise and turns to see Mama L looking at him in concern.

“Oh hey Mama L, Have you seen my uniform?”

“Yes sweetie you left it here on your last shift which I told you not to do anymore. I took it home washed it and ironed it.” She said handing over her car keys to JJ. “ It’s in my truck go and go get it. Don’t worry about rushing either, Mr. Rushmore isn’t coming in today so Ms. Kingston is taking over.” JJ nods and heads out to go retrieve and put in his work uniform. Five minutes pass and he is making his way back into the hotel only to be stopped by his boss for the day Ms. Kingston.

“I’m glad I ran into you sweetheart I have a favor to ask you.” She says smiling at him

“Anything, What’s up?”

“Okay so Jorge is spending Thanksgiving in Orlando with his family. Rushmore didn’t schedule anybody to train the newbie for orientation.” She spoke.

“Newbie?” He asked.

“Oh there he is now. I need you to train him on the way things are ran here” She smiles looking past him forcing JJ to turn around and stare into the face then none other then Topper _fucking_ Thornton. “JJ this is Topper. Topper this is JJ.”

“We know each other.” Topper spoke.

“OBX is very small, Sylvia.” JJ added.

“Ms. Kingston to you son. So anyway Topper dear, JJ is going to be training you the ways of the hotel. You’ll learn how to clean rooms, properly assign rooms, room service delivery blah blah blah. Real easy stuff. Any questions dear?” She says looking fondly at Topper.

“No ma’am.”

“Alright well JJ I’m leaving him to you.” She says then turns to look at Topper. “Feel free to ask him as many questions you want if you get confused. You guys have a good day, good luck during orientation.” With that she walks away leaving both blondes to each other in a uncomfortable silence.

“We don’t have to really talk just tell me what to do and when to do it.” Topper speaks up breaking the silence while JJ looks up at him in disbelief. Not because he is once again running into Topper again but because he now is working.

“Can you please explain to me why to Kook prince now is a working man? It’s like your not even the same person anymore.” JJ speaks up walking towards the employee lounge motioning for Topper to follow.

“I’m not the same person. I thought crying in front of you would kind of make it obvious. Guess not.” He spoke.

“Nope. Guess not.”

“Look I’m not trying to fight with you, and even though this is a major coincidence I’m not trying to like invade your space. I don’t want a repeat of what happened a couple nights ago to happen again.” Topper says causing the guilt to arise in JJ’s gut. JJ has been feeling terrible ever since that day not only to Topper but also to Kie and Pope, who he still hasn’t spoken to his blow up at The Wreck.

“Yeah about that, sorry man. I’ve been going through a lot of bullshit lately and I don’t know how to deal with it. I even blew up at Kie and Pope.” They entered the lounge and JJ grabbed the employee key that allows him access to every room in the hotel before he makes his way to the housekeepers cart.

“I didn’t think I’d ever hear you apologize. It’s okay honestly, I get it. I was a piece of shit to you and everyone who didn’t share the same status as me. I understand why you don’t trust me but believe me when I tell you…. I’m not that same guy JJ.” He says grabbing the cart from JJ and waits to be ordered to follow him making JJ pause to soak those words in. JJ already knew he wasn’t the same person days at The Boneyard has already proven that.

Changing the subject quickly JJ utters, “So we are gonna start with cleaning and preparing rooms for the oncoming guest.” Topper follows after him pushing the cart, for the next hour the two clean and stock rooms. JJ teaches Topper the ways of making a bed, how to clean a bathroom, and vacuum. All things that any man should know how to do but apparently resident kook prince doesn’t.

“Dude, how the fuck do you turn this thing on?” Topper asks while looking at the automatic air freshener look it’s a puzzle making JJ wall up and snatch it out of his hands.

“Dude you are so helpless.” JJ chuckles and walks over to the nearest dresser and sets it up neatly. “It’s automatic, it has a timer and it’s suppose to spray on its own.” He says.

“Oh.” JJ laughs and continues to Vacuum around the room. When it was time for their break JJ’s mind couldn’t stop coming up with questions as to why he has been presented this new version of Topper. To try to get an understanding of these last couple of weeks. They are sitting down on the docks eating cold cut sandwiches in silent when JJ decides to just break the ice.

“So like listen man, I know I already like apologized and everything but like I got so many questions running through my mind right know.” Topper looks up from looking at the ocean to JJ as he spoke up.

“I’ve been dreading the day you decided to question me about it.” He spoke up.

“Like, what the hell happened to you?”

“Well basically JJ, I woke up. My small sheltered kook life was opened up and I’ve began to realize a bunch of shit. It all kinda started with John B and Sarah. Here I thought I was kind of set for life, you know? I got the princess, we are in “ _love_.” I got money, well my dads money and I’m getting prepped to take over his business one day. So wife… check…. Job….check, then would’ve came marriage, then hopefully a family. I’m just really thinking my life is set.” JJ was listening carefully to every single word that left Topper’s mouth.

“Then comes John B. By the way I don’t hate him anymore. When John B entered Sarah’s life it’s like I was watching a fucking movie. It was like Sarah had opened up and she was a whole new person. The way she smiled about John B I’ve never gotten that from her. A guy can really see when the girl of his dreams doesn’t feel the same way. I’m not stupid, I just didn’t wanna believe it. I was losing my girlfriend one I truly loved. I was so headstrong about it being me and Sarah for life it was making me do disgusting things. Sarah not loving me back kind off opened my eyes a bit. I still loved her and all I wanted was to make her happy and because I couldn’t do that for her I could settle for just seeing her happy. I wanted to become a better person in some ways a person like John B I guess. Genuine, unapologetic, and real.”

“Yeah. That’s my best friend right there.” JJ let out a dry chuckle. “So all those times I saw you at the boneyard… those were like days of realization?” He asked.

“You can say that, I realized a lot of things but me at the boneyard those were like days of like my used to be life coming to an end.” He said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Well I guess that explains your change of heart. What about everything else? The Job….? Pogue school….?” JJ pestered.

“All that is my parents basically cutting me off and forcing me to learn things the hard way. Little do they know I don’t think it’s that bad. I actually enjoy it.” He spoke up.

“You enjoy the Pogue life?” JJ looked at Topper as if he magically grew another head on his shoulders. “I guess you and Sarah aren’t that different, Jesus. John B said she felt like she was suffocating.”

“It does feel suffocating at times. You’re supposed to be held at a certain standard. Apparently I never gotten it quite right.” JJ nodded and began to munch on his own sandwich, the sound of the waves hitting the dock and the chilly air of November creating a peaceful setting between the just like the days on the Boneyard.

“What exactly did you do to have your own parents cut you off?” JJ spoke up.

“Well it was like a game of baseball three strikes and your out. First was the whole bait situation, thank you for that by the way.” Topper sarcastically added.

“It was well deserved. So you’re very welcome.” JJ sarcastically replied.

“I know. So first it was the boat, my mom had field day about that she was so freaking pissed. Second was me helping John B and Sarah escape.” He looked at JJ as he spoke. “When I truly learned the type of people that Rafe and Mr. Cameron are and I realized that John B was innocent. That he was the better guy someone who suited the ideal type of what Sarah wanted I just wanted to do one last thing to truly let Sarah know I truly did love her. So I did what I did for her. John B didn’t deserve what has happened to him, he already lost his dad and gained knowledge that his former boss and his girlfriends dad killed left his father for dead. Know he was trying to frame him for the murder of Sheriff Peterkin. I still to this day pisses me off I’ve been so close minded that I didn’t even realize the privilege it was to being a Kook. Getting away with murder isn’t right. And the police still have there eyes set on John B for being a killer.” JJ felt warmth in his heart and butterflies in his stomach as Topper spoke. ‘ _He really isn’t the same person he used to be.’_ He thought to himself, it brings JJ back to the silent times they shared where he believed that it wasn’t all bad being in the same vicinity of each other.

“What happened after you got caught?” He asked.

“Well my mom was livid. So livid that I would aide in the escape of a wanted fugitive. No matter how hard I tried to explain to her the type of person they Ward was she didn’t believe me. It’s funny my mom was a pogue until she met my dad. Now she is all about money and status. It kind of sickens me. Now looking from a different standpoint all Kook’s are like fucking robots.” That got JJ laughing and eventually Topper joined in.

“Spoken like a true Pogue, Topper. That is something Kie would say.” He said smiling causing Topper to shrug and add an _‘It’s true.’ “_ What was the last thing you did?” Topper eventually stopped laughing and got a little serious as he stared into JJ’s eyes.

“I paid for your restitution.” JJ felt like he had been punched in the gut with all the air he felt leave his body as he gasped. He always thought that it was in some way God finally saying ‘ _I see that you’re suffering and I’m finally gonna do right by you.’_ He couldn’t believe that it was actually Topper that lightened the load that was his life. He stared into Topper’s eyes searching for any type of indication that he could be lying. JJ found none.

“Why would you do that?” JJ questioned him.

“Be-

“Topper honey, You got a phone call.” Me. Kingston yelled from behind them both interrupting Topper. Topper gave a gentle smile as he got up to leave leaving JJ with more unanswered questions.

**Saturday November 21, 2020**

**Cont’d…**

_After speaking with Topper, I mean actually speaking to him I’ve come to realization that Topper is not all that I thought he was. My comfortability has increased just by knowing what I know now. But what I have to know is exactly, Why? Why did Topper pay for my restitution_


End file.
